A Love's Second Chance
by katieg22
Summary: Set in Dead Things, Season 6. After Buffy tells Dawn she's going to the police, Dawn calls Tara for help and they hurry to stop Buffy when they catch her beating Spike. What happens next will change the Scoobie's, and possibly Spike's, lives forever…
1. Chapter One

**A Love's Second Chance**

By: katieg22

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Joss Whedon. So, no copyright infringement intended. If Joss wants to sell Spike to me though, I'd give him whatever, even my soul, which would be kind of ironic seeing as how Spike got his soul for Buffy… And I'm rambling. The idea of the story does not belong to me.  
><em>

**_Summary: _**Set in _Dead Things, Season 6_. After Buffy tells Dawn she's going to the police, Dawn calls Tara for help and they hurry to stop Buffy when they catch her beating Spike. What happens next will change the Scoobie's, and possibly Spike's, lives forever… This is for challenge # 465 on Bloodshedverse: Spuffy with Bite.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Dawn hears the front door close downstairs and jumps out of bed, pulling on some shoes and her coat and running downstairs to the kitchen. She snatches the phone off the wall and quickly dials Tara's number, praying the witch is still up. After a few rings Tara's tired voice answers, "H-hello?" Dawn sighs with relief and rushes into explanation. A momentary pause and Tara assures Dawnie she'll be right there. Dawn thanks Tara and goes outside to impatiently wait for her.

Tara arrives a few minutes later and they drive towards the police station. Dawn watches to see her sister walking and spots her in the alley across from the station out of the corner of her eye. Tara stops the car and they get out to run to her but stop when they see what's she's doing. Their eyes widen.

Buffy throws punches at the vampire's face, completely unaware of her audience. She screams at him, "You don't... have a soul! There is nothing good or clean in you. You are dead inside! You can't feel anything real! I could never... be your girl!" Then she hears two sharp intakes of breath and glances up, horrified to see Dawn and Tara staring at her. She follows their eyes to the vampire lying beneath her and her own eyes widen at the damage she sees on Spike. The damage she caused.

She hears him murmur, "You always hurt… the ones you love, pet." A half sob escapes from her and she gets off of him in dismay. He reaches for her, "Buffy…" Dawn's face, which was clouded with confusion and horror, turns to fury. She screams at Buffy, "What did you do to him?" Tara places a hand on Dawn's arm but she shakes it off, "Well, Buffy? What did you do to him?" Buffy tries to speak but the words get caught in her throat and she shudders.

She glances down to Spike, who's only half conscious now and then to Tara. Tara stares at Buffy with a look that makes Buffy's temper melt. Tara looks away and swallows, her eyes finding Spikes. She pulls on Dawn's arm again; who currently is glaring at her sister with so much fury and disgust that she's shaking, and says in a low voice, "We have to get him home…" Buffy snaps back into reality and she looks at Tara with watery eyes, "Tara…"

Tara shakes her head, "No, Buffy. I understand w-what you're going through but this is too far. He doesn't deserve this… Not from you or anybody…" Tara's voice trails off as Spike rasps, "No, Glinda, Nibblet. It's not what it looks like. It's my fault. I deserved it. I did something… bad." Dawn shakes her head, "No! I know you, Spike! You've been trying so hard to be good. For her! And to what? Get beaten? What did he do that he deserved this, Buffy?" Buffy sobs, "He… No, I…"

Dawn steps forward and smacks Buffy across the face. Buffy's eyes widen and she stares at her sister in shock. She sobs, "I love you, Buffy. But I love Spike too. He's been my big brother while you were… He kept his promise to you that he'd take care of me. And now you're throwing it in his face! I don't know what goes on between you and Spike but it is over! I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore." Tara pulls her into a hug and frowns at Buffy over her shoulder, "Buffy, I c-care about you. But Dawnie's right. You're not abusing him anymore…"

Buffy gasped, "I wouldn't…" Tara's expression softens, "But you did, honey. You a-are. I'm not saying you usually do this b-but…" She sighs as Dawn sobs on her shoulder, "You have to turn your life around, Buffy." Then Tara whispers soothing words into Dawn's ear and they both move to help Spike. He helps them stand him up and leans heavily against Tara, "Sorry, pet. I'm a bit heavy." Tara and Dawn laugh shakily and start moving away from Buffy.

Dawn stops for a minute and looks back at her sister, "Don't even think about it… You start turning your life around now. You help us get him home. He's sleeping in your room. You can have the couch." Buffy hesitates but when she looks at Spike's torn and beaten face, she nods and follows behind them quietly, looking down in guilt and shame.

They finally get him home and Buffy helps Tara get him upstairs under the watchful eye of Dawn. They lay him gently down on Buffy's bed and Tara sends Buffy out to clean him up and give his clothes to Dawn to wash. Willow comes out of her room and her eyes widen, "Spike? Oh my God, what happened?" Dawn looks at Willow and scoffs, "Looks like Buffy likes to beat the people who care about her!"

Willow gasps, "Dawnie! Surely, you're not saying Buffy did this." She looks at Tara who strokes Spike's arm while gently wiping his face and she nods, then she looks at her best friend, "B-Buffy?" Buffy sobs and falls to her knees, "She's… right." Willow glances back at Spike and she winces, "What did he do wrong?" Dawn laughs bitterly, "Oh yeah, just assume Spike did something wrong, right? Buffy can do no wrong what so ever." Willow bites her lip and looks at Buffy who whispers, "He was trying to help and I…"

Willow stares at her friend for a long moment and frowns. She kneels next to Buffy to comfort her but Buffy shakes her head and weakly stands up, glancing in her room at Spike. Tara finishes and Spike smiles sadly at her, "Thanks, Glinda." Tara smiles and strokes his arm again, "I'll get you some blood. Get some sleep." He nods and glances at Buffy before shaking his head slightly and rolling over carefully to sleep.

Willow stands up and Tara walks by her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she goes. Dawn looks at Buffy with hurt and disgust and follows Tara but not before saying to Willow, "Don't let her be alone with him or you can get out." Willow stares at her retreating back and looks at Buffy, "Wow. She's really mad at you, huh?" Buffy nods sheepishly and stands. She takes a deep breath and sighs. She tells her best friend about her and Spike. Willow listens and then takes the crying Buffy into her arms…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_As mentioned above, the idea of this story is not mine. It belongs to another writer on a different site all based on our two favorite characters: .com/ Please review and thanks for reading. Also, I know my loyal readers probably missed my story, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Generations so I want to assure you that I am back in the fold and currently finishing the new chapter. :) Missed everybody._


	2. Chapter Two

**A Love's Second Chance**

By: katieg22

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Joss Whedon. So, no copyright infringement intended. If Joss wants to sell Spike to me though, I'd give him whatever, even my soul, which would be kind of ironic seeing as how Spike got his soul for Buffy… And I'm rambling. The idea of the story does not belong to me.  
><em>

**_Summary: _**Set in _Dead Things, Season 6_. After Buffy tells Dawn she's going to the police, Dawn calls Tara for help and they hurry to stop Buffy when they catch her beating Spike. What happens next will change the Scoobie's, and possibly Spike's, lives forever… This is for challenge # 465 on Bloodshedverse: Spuffy with Bite.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

The next morning comes and thankfully, Willow remembered to cover Buffy's window with a heavy drape so Spike didn't get burnt. Spike opens his eyes to see the mug of blood on the end table by Buffy's alarm clock. He reaches over to get it and hisses when one of his ribs protests. Tara gets up from the chair in the corner and hands it to him. He smiles when the warm blood soothes his throat.

He frowns at Tara, "Hope you weren't in that chair all night watching me, pet. I'll feel even worse. And honestly, when the sun goes down, I'll be out of Buffy's hair…" He trails off when, for the first time, Tara gives him a dirty look. Then she smiles, "Spike, you're not in anybody's hair. Dawn and I said we'd take care of you so we are. No arguing. It's f-final." He returns the smile and sits up carefully.

Tara looks at her watch, "I'll be right back. I have to catch Dawn before Xander takes her to school." She pecks Spike's cheek and goes out the room, closing the door behind her. She looks at Willow by the door, "You'll watch him?" Willow nods and goes into Dawn's room. Tara runs down the stairs and catches Dawn's arm before she goes out the door, "Willow and I will watch over him until class, then Anya's coming over." Dawn nods and hugs Tara before going out the door.

Buffy comes from the kitchen, "I have an early shift at work so I'll be home around noon." She starts to head out the door when the mailman hands her the mail and the newspaper. Buffy stares at the front page, "Tara, look…" Tara takes the paper from her and reads:

Body Found In River Has Been Identified

Police pulled a dead woman out of the river last night, the Chief reports. She seemed to have died yesterday afternoon. No evidence has been found yet except that her name was Katrina Silber and she had just gone through a bad breakup. Police report that the ex-boy-friend Warren Mears is now their top suspect. They say they have already been to his parents' house but he was not home and hadn't been home for a couple of weeks. If you have any information or questions, please call the police or report to us at .us/

Buffy meets Tara's gaze, "That's the girl I thought I accidently killed." Tara looks at the picture of the Katrina from high school, then at the picture of Warren, above the article and frowns, "Isn't that one of the b-boys in the trio who claims to be your…" Buffy nods, "That's them, alright. I'm calling a Scooby meeting tonight here. If they are behind it, we're going to get to the bottom of this." She takes back the newspaper and leaves; Tara turns to see Willow descending the stairs with the now empty mug.

Later that night, the Scoobies meet in Buffy's dining room. Giles and Xander both give sympathetic looks to Spike who tries to casually lean against the doorway. He listens to them all discuss their theories about some trio after Buffy. As Willow explains how she hacked into the police files, he cuts in, "Who are these gits anyway?" Xander says, "Well, one was an old acquaintance, Jonathan, who we knew from high school. Remember Tucker?" At Spike's nod he continues, "His brother, Andrew, and then Warren."

Spike laughs, "Warren who made that crazy robot bint and then my… Well, then, kiddies, it's your lucky day." Buffy speaks lowly, "You know where they are." It's not a question, it's a statement, and he nods. He gives them the address and then Dawn helps him back up to bed. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles all go to the basement where the trio is at. Buffy kicks the door in and sure enough, she finds them. Willow calls the police and the three men are arrested.

Later, when it's just Willow, Buffy, Dawn, and Tara home, Tara pulls Buffy aside. She avoids Buffy's look while she explains. Buffy blinks and shakes her head, "But…" Tara shakes her head, "I-I've double checked everything. There's nothing wrong with you." She looks incredulously at Tara, "But why am I like this then? Why doesn't Spike's chip work on me?" Tara finally looks at Buffy, "Well, I said that there was nothing wrong with you, but ... you are different. Shifting you out of ... f-f-from where you were ... funneling your essence back into your body ... i-it, it altered you on a basic molecular level. Probably just enough to confuse the sensors or whatever is in Spike's chip. But it's all just surfacey physical stuff. It wouldn't have any more effect than ... bad sunburn."

Buffy frowns, "I didn't come back wrong?" Tara slowly shakes her head, "No, you're the same Buffy… with a deep tropical cellular tan. And a really bad t-temper…" Buffy's frown deepens, "You must have missed something. Will you check again?" Tara sighs and looks at the stairs, "Buffy, I-I promise, there's nothing wrong with you."

Buffy sits on the couch and starts to cry, "There has to be! This just can't be me, it isn't me. Why do I feel like this? Why do I do those things to Spike?" Tara's eyebrow arches, "You mean hit him?" Buffy looks at Tara, "Not just hit him…" Tara's eyes widen and she fidgets uncomfortably, "M-maybe Spike's right… Maybe you do hurt the ones you l-love…" Buffy shakes her head but Tara says, "I-It's okay if you do. He's done a lot of good, and, and he does love you. But you can't use him anymore. That is w-wrong…" Buffy nods and then she breaks down in Tara's arms, "Please forgive me…"

Tara soothes Buffy's hair and barely whispers, "I'm not the one who needs to forgive you…" Buffy wipes her eyes, "Dawn hates me now. And Spike probably will too. I even see the look of pity on Xander's face…" Tara is about to respond when Dawn speaks from the doorway, "I don't hate you, Buffy. I never could. I hate what you've done. I can't tell you if Spike hates you or not, probably the latter even after what you did, but if he does, those are consequences you're going to have to face." Buffy stands and hugs her sister, crying softly…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_As mentioned above, the idea of this story is not mine. It belongs to another writer on a different site all based on our two favorite characters: .com/ Please review and thanks for reading. Also, I know my loyal readers probably missed my story, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Generations so I want to assure you that I am back in the fold and currently finishing the new chapter. :) Missed everybody._


	3. Chapter Three

**A Love's Second Chance**

By: katieg22

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Joss Whedon. So, no copyright infringement intended. If Joss wants to sell Spike to me though, I'd give him whatever, even my soul, which would be kind of ironic seeing as how Spike got his soul for Buffy… And I'm rambling. The idea of the story does not belong to me.  
><em>

**_Summary: _**Set in _Dead Things, Season 6_. After Buffy tells Dawn she's going to the police, Dawn calls Tara for help and they hurry to stop Buffy when they catch her beating Spike. What happens next will change the Scoobie's, and possibly Spike's, lives forever… This is for challenge # 465 on Bloodshedverse: Spuffy with Bite.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

A few weeks pass and Spike is moving around better now and he's always constantly shadowed by Tara or Dawn, or one of the other Scooby members while around Buffy. Buffy decides she'll go and talk to him today. In the late afternoon, she finds him in the living room watching one of her mother's Passion tapes. He glances at her and produces a small smile, "Slayer." She notices Dawn sitting in the chair doing her homework and nods to herself. She sits next to Spike, making sure not to touch him.

He rubs his hands together as if he's anticipating something to happen and she chuckles weakly, "Spike. Watching Passions?" He nods and gestures to Dawn, "The bit said I could borrow some of your Mum's tapes. Hope you don't mind." Buffy shrugs half-heartedly, "Nah. I think Mom would have liked them being put to good use. You can have them if you want." He grins, "Thanks, luv." She nods and bites her lip.

Spike sighs and looks at Buffy, "Look. The past is the past, yeah? How about we go back to being friends before the whole…" He swallows the words that can't come out. Buffy smiles genuinely, "I'd like that. Thanks… for giving me a second chance." He shrugs nonchalantly and turns back to his show. Dawn smiles from behind her homework. Later that evening, Buffy makes some hot cocoa and offers a mug to Spike, "It has the little marshmallows in it that you like." He smiles and takes a sip, "Thanks, pet. Almost as good as your Mum's."

She playfully swats at his arm and then freezes. He sees the distress, "You were only playing around, Buffy." She shakes her head and throws her arms around him, "God, Spike, I'm so sorry." Spike abandons his cuppa and strokes her back, "Shh, pet, it's okay." She clutches him and shakes her head again, "It's not okay. That was not okay. I never meant for things to turn out this way. I really just wanted to feel and… I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me…" He holds her out at arm's length and kisses her forehead, "No worries, luv. I already have." Dawn joins in on the hug from the dining room.

The next day, Buffy promises Spike she'll never hit him again and then promises the same to Tara and Dawn. They all agree that she can be left alone with him now and Tara gives Spike the word to get out of the house for some fresh air. He smiles and kisses her on the cheek, trying not to be smug about the flash of jealousy on Buffy's face. "I'll be back soon, luv. Just going to check out the Bronze and have some of them onion blossom things."

When he gets to the Bronze, he finds Xander and Anya there and turns to go when Anya calls him back. He sheepishly nods at Xander. Xander smirks and looks at Anya, "Why don't you get us some drinks and some onion blossoms, honey?" Anya rolls her eyes and nods, taking Xander's wallet from him. Spike clears his throat, "Look, whelp, I don't want any trouble about what happened between me and…"

Xander holds up a hand, "Whatever happened between you and Buffy is exactly that, between you and Buffy." He takes a deep breath, "And I've been thinking about what she did to you… It was wrong and totally not the Buffster." Spike stared at Xander and he frowned, "What? I have my moments." Spike shook his head, "Nah, mate. You smell like fruit roll ups again." Xander broke into a smile and offered Spike a game of pool.

Spike tells Xander about his and Buffy's relationship anyway and Xander makes smart remarks. The remarks are different from usual though, Spike notices. There's no hate and anger behind them. After Spike and Xander get tired of pool, they play some poker and Spike listens to Xander's fears about getting married. He sets his hand down for a minute, "Are you dumb? Mate, have you seen yourself with the demon bird? You could never hurt her. I remember living in your basement so I'll be the first to tell you that you're nothing like that bloke you call Dad." Xander hesitates and grins at Spike.

He asks, "You really think that?" Spike nods and lowers his voice, "Tell anyone we had this conversation though and I won't care about the bloody chip, I'll bite you." Xander chuckles, then pokes Spike, "I'm not your mate, dead boy junior." Spike shrugs and picks his hand back up. Xander lays some cards down, "So… Spike… Wanna be my best man?" Spike stares at Xander and slowly grins, "Sure. Xander…" Xander glances at him with a smirk, "Doesn't mean I like you though." Spike just shrugs again, "And don't call me dead boy junior mate, I'm nothing like that ponce, Angel." Xander's eyes light up at the insult directed at Angel and smiles, then frowns as Spike lays down a winning hand.

He narrows his eyes, "Why you cheating bloodsucker…" Spike holds up his hands, "Now no name calling, mate. I won fair and square, yeah? I just happen to play kitten poker a lot." Xander coughs, "Kitten poker?" Spike shrugs, "Yeah. They're a great frequency of money in the demon community." Xander shakes his head with a chuckle, "Anya never mentioned it… probably because she likes kittens." Spike waves a hand of dismissal, "I like kittens too… when they buy me my dosh and booze." He pops a piece of onion blossom in his mouth, "Up for another round? Or maybe some more pool?" Anya shakes her head as she appears next to Xander, "He has to dance with me now and give me at least one orgasm in public before we go home tonight."

Spike almost chokes on his onion blossom and stares at Anya. He smiles at Xander, "Right. Have fun with that, whelp." Xander gives Spike a disappointed look and gets up to go dance with Anya, murmuring to her about saying stuff in public. Spike chuckles and goes home. He finds Buffy and Willow watching a chick flick. Willow nods, "Spike." Spike nods back, "Red." Her phone beeps and she looks at it, "Oh. Xander found someone to be his best man. Someone else besides me… I wonder who. Surely not Giles…" Spike clears his throat and whistles at the TV as the guy kisses the girl, "What are we watching, ladies?"

Buffy smirks and nudges Willow, "Spike is totally Xander's best man." Willow squeaks, "Spike? Yeah, but… Well… Yeah, that sort of makes sense." She smiles shyly at Spike, "Thanks for saving me from doom." Spike shrugged indifferently, "Sure, sure." Buffy smiled, "Aww, I get to see Spike in an actual tux." Spike tackles her on the couch and starts to tickle her, "You saw me in one when we were bloody Randy and Joan." Buffy squeals and giggles. Then he stops when he realizes how close they are and he leans forward a little until Willow clears her throat. They break apart and Buffy blushes a bright red.

Willow smiles, "I'm going to go to bed and maybe call Tara. You two have seemed to heat things up around here." Buffy blushes deeper and Spike leers at Willow. Willow hurries out of the room. Buffy glances at Spike and he glances back. He sighs, "Sorry, luv. I've sort of missed you…" Buffy smiles, "I've missed you too… Listen, Spike…" He cuts her off, "Do you trust me, luv?" Buffy nods, "I think I do." He smiles back, "I trust you too. And you know I love you. See, this is it… You promised to never hit me again. I'm going to believe you. I wanna… Well, I wanna give us another chance. I can't stand being friends. I need you. I'm willing to give us another go if you are."

Buffy stares at Spike, "Really? Because I so need you too. And I promise it won't be like it was the last time. I'll tell my friends, and Giles, and Dawn. Ooh, she'll be so happy. And I can't promise to say the L word just yet but I really think I just might be able to one day and –" She gets cut off by Spike kissing her and pulling her close to him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_As mentioned above, the idea of this story is not mine. It belongs to another writer on a different site all based on our two favorite characters: .com/ Please review and thanks for reading. Also, I know my loyal readers probably missed my story, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Generations so I want to assure you that I am back in the fold and currently finishing the new chapter. :) Missed everybody._


	4. Chapter Four

**A Love's Second Chance**

By: katieg22

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Joss Whedon. So, no copyright infringement intended. If Joss wants to sell Spike to me though, I'd give him whatever, even my soul, which would be kind of ironic seeing as how Spike got his soul for Buffy… And I'm rambling. The idea of the story does not belong to me.  
><em>

**_Summary: _**Set in _Dead Things, Season 6_. After Buffy tells Dawn she's going to the police, Dawn calls Tara for help and they hurry to stop Buffy when they catch her beating Spike. What happens next will change the Scoobie's, and possibly Spike's, lives forever… This is for challenge # 465 on Bloodshedverse: Spuffy with Bite.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

She misses him. That much was obvious. They have been dating a little over eight months now. A demon tried to talk Xander out of marrying Anya and Spike had talked some sense into him and got the wedding going. Then he and Buffy had danced. Shortly afterwards, Spike told her he was leaving. Buffy haves a flashback:

"_Luv, I'm leaving…" Spike looks at Buffy worriedly. She glares at him, "What? No! Is this because of what happened? I thought we moved on from that… Oh God, please don't pull an Angel on me…" He cut her off by kissing her passionately, "You didn't let me bloody finish, you silly bint. I'm leaving. For a few months, anyway. Unlike Peaches and Captain Cardboard, I'll be back. There's just something I got to do…" She cut him off, "You're not going to see Dru or Harmony, are you? Because I will so have Dawn kick your ass if-" He cut her off by kissing her again, "Do you ever shut up, pet? I'm doing this for you."_

She remembers that she eventually agreed. It's been a little over two months now though and she's starting to get more worried than she already was. Which she thinks is impossible. She really wants him here for the re-opening of the high school too and his support about Dawnie going there. Tomorrow is her first day. Dawn comes out and joins her on the back porch, "He'll come back, Buffy. He could never stay away from you for too long." Buffy looks at her little sister, "I hope you're right, Dawn. I haven't been this happy in so long." Dawn kisses Buffy's cheek and pulls her inside for some cocoa and maybe a few episodes of Passion.

She found him… in the school basement, no less. He seems skittish. He's talking crazy and has some cuts over his chest. She looks at him, "Spike, what happened to you? Where did you go? What did you do? When did…" She trails off as he starts muttering again, "Don't you think I'm trying? I'm not fast. I'm not a quick study. I dropped my board in the water and the chalk all ran. Sure to be caned now. Should've seen that one coming." He pauses and looks at her, and then down at his chest, "I tried... I... tried to cut it out." She peers at him, "Cut what out? Spike?"

He backs away from her, "Buffy, luv, told you I did it for you… Please don't get mad…" She reaches for him and he flinches. He runs away from her and she frowns. She runs after him. She chases him all the way through Restfield Cemetery to the church. She finds him inside, hiding in the shadows. He jumps out and her and she jumps, "What are you…" He interrupts her, "Hello." She pouts, "Come on, Spike. No more mind games."

He laughs, "No more mind games… No more mind…" He trails off and she reaches out for him again, he flinches again and backs away, "Hey, hey, hey! No touching. Am I flesh? Am I flesh to you? Feed on flesh. My flesh. Nothing else. Not a spark." Buffy frowns. "Spark? Spike, have you completely lost your mind?" He gives her a strange look, "Well, yes. Where've you been all night? Ah, bloody hell. There was no spark… Aint we in a sodding engine?"

Buffy sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "Didn't you come back to be with me? Why are you acting like this? You're not like this…" He smiles sadly, "First time for everything. And yes, of course I did. I had to find it first though… Why it took so long…" She asks softly, "Find what? This spark you're talking about?" He nods, "The spark. The missing... the piece that fit. That would make me fit. So weak... Did you make me weak, thinking of you, holding myself, and spilling useless buckets of salt over your... ending? Angel—he should've warned me. He makes a good show of forgetting, but it's here, in me, all the time. The spark. I wanted to give you what you deserve, and I got it. They put the spark in me and now all it does is burn…"

Buffy's eyes widen, "Your soul?" He chuckles, "Bit worse for lack of use." She stares at him, "You got your soul back. How?" He smiles again, "It's what you wanted, right? And—and now everybody's in here, talking. Everything I did...everyone I— and him... and it... the other, the thing beneath—beneath you. It's here too. Everybody. They all just tell me go... go... to hell." Buffy shakes her head, horrified, "Why? Why would you do that to yourself?"

He frowns at her, "Buffy, shame on you. Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers. To be the kind of man who she would love…" He walks to the cross at the back of the church and leans against it, "She shall look on him with forgiveness, and everybody will forgive and love. He will be loved. So everything's okay, right? Can—can we rest now? Buffy...can we rest?" Buffy cries and she pulls him off the cross, she hugs him tight to her chest. She murmurs, "We can rest, baby, we can rest…"

He looks up sheepishly at her, "C-can we still rest even if they took out the piece of metal?" Buffy laughs shakily and kisses him, "You don't need it. You didn't even need this soul… because I know you love me… and that's what would have stopped you from killing people… but thank you. Thank you, Spike… for giving me all of you. Thank you…"

She helps him to the house and Dawn hugs him tightly, "Spike. Oh my God, I missed you. What happened?" Buffy smiles, "Dawn… Spike got his soul… And the chip is gone." Dawn's eyes widened, "You got your soul?" Spike laughs, "The spark. Soul… Bit worse for lack of use…" Dawn gives him a weird look and looks questioningly at Buffy, she says, "It'll be okay. He's just having a hard time adjusting… We'll help him." Dawn nods, "Of course we will. It's going to be okay, Spike." Spike nods, "I got my girls. My girl… My bit… It'll be okay… I got my spark…" Buffy whispers, "I'll always be your girl, Spike…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_As mentioned above, the idea of this story is not mine. It belongs to another writer on a different site all based on our two favorite characters: .com/ Please review and thanks for reading. Also, I know my loyal readers probably missed my story, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Generations so I want to assure you that I am back in the fold and currently finishing the new chapter. :) Missed everybody._


	5. Chapter Five

**A Love's Second Chance**

By: katieg22

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Joss Whedon. So, no copyright infringement intended. If Joss wants to sell Spike to me though, I'd give him whatever, even my soul, which would be kind of ironic seeing as how Spike got his soul for Buffy… And I'm rambling. The idea of the story does not belong to me.  
><em>

**_Summary: _**Set in _Dead Things, Season 6_. After Buffy tells Dawn she's going to the police, Dawn calls Tara for help and they hurry to stop Buffy when they catch her beating Spike. What happens next will change the Scoobie's, and possibly Spike's, lives forever… This is for challenge # 465 on Bloodshedverse: Spuffy with Bite.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

He sighs and looks at his goldilocks, "Buffy… Luv, you're going to have to say it at some point. It's simple. Truth or dare." Buffy sighs and pouts at him. He grins, "Look at that lip, going to get it…" She grins when he nibbles on her bottom lip and pokes him. Then they look up at everybody waiting on them. Xander and Anya are whispering to each other, Willow and Tara are cuddling on the couch, and Giles is in the chair cleaning his glasses. She pouts again, "Dare."

Spike, who was well used to having his soul now since he got it a few months ago, pondered for a minute, "Okay, I dare you to tell Giles about what we did when we were under that spell." Giles puts his glasses back on, "I already know what you did. I was there, remember?" Spike shakes his head. "Not this one time, pops. You see, Watcher, we… Well, Buffy will have to tell you." Buffy sighs and looks sheepishly at Giles, "We kind of snuck into your bathroom and made out and then I… Well…" Spike nips her neck, "I gave her an orgasm."

Willow and Tara burst into giggles, Anya nods, Xander gives Spike a high five, Buffy blushes, and Giles cleans his glasses again while muttering under his breath. Buffy stands up and pulls Spike with her, "No more. Game over. I kind of wanna talk to Spike." He gives her a curious look and follows her into the back yard. When the back door shuts, Willow smacks Xander upside his head, "You got to tell them Angel called you at some point. He knows Spike's living with Buffy now. He's not going to be happy." Xander sighs, "I know, I know. It's not like I meant to rat my best man out."

Out in the back, Spike lights a cigarette, "So, what did you want to talk about, goldilocks?" Buffy takes a deep breath, thinks for a minute, then sighs, "Nothing, really. I got so embarrassed in there and, not to mention, bored. I just wanted to have you all to myself." Spike grins, "Oh, really?" He tosses the cigarette away and pulls her to him and a deep, passionate kiss. That's when the back of Buffy's neck tingles and Spike stiffens.

Angel stares at them and his mouth drops open. Spike steps in front of Buffy, "Ah. Peaches. Come back for Buffy? Well, you can't have her. Sorry, gramps." Buffy glances between the two of them "Spike… Angel… Let's just talk this out…" Angel lunges for Spike and Spike knocks Buffy out of harm's way. They roll down the steps into the yard. Spike's and Angel's faces change into that of a vampires and they both growl at each other. Spike glares at Angel, "What's the matter, Angelus? Can't stand to see your girl happy? Or you can, just as it's not with me, yeah?" The gang rushes out through the doors and Giles holds Xander back.

Angel throws a punch at Spike who easily catches it, "You should have learned your lesson when she was with Captain Cardboard, mate. She. Moved. On. You left her because you're too good of a ponce. You lost all rights to her when you turned your back on her and walked away!" Angel sneers at him, "And what? You picked up the pieces after Riley flew off?" Spike shakes his head, "No, I picked up the pieces when she lost her Mum, when Glory came after the little bit, and when Red accidently dragged her out of heaven after she died to save the world. Again!"

Angel scoffs, "Oh. So you took advantage of her vulnerability. I don't believe Willy would ever do that!" Spike punches him in the nose, "I'm not Willy. It's William, you ponce. And she was taking advantage of me. Because I loved her. Still do! I loved her enough that I didn't need my soul. And probably down the line, I wouldn't have needed my chip either. And guess what, I got my soul now. I got it for her!" Angel laughs, "Yeah, like I believe that. And she would choose me over you any day." Just then, Angel's thrown off of Spike. They both see Buffy standing there with her arms crossed.

She sighs and helps Spike up, then turns to Angel. She punches him in the jaw, "You got a lot of nerve coming here and going all Dawson on me because I have a boy-friend, And then you call him a liar but when has he ever had to lie to you, Angel? Or to me? He always tells me how it is and isn't afraid to tell me off. You, you think I need a normal life, but that's the total opposite of what I need. I need a little monster inside my man so he can fight with me and not have an inferiority complex like Riley did. Even like you did. Oh, and you were wrong. Maybe, once upon a time when I was still in love with you, I would have chosen you over Spike. But now days? I will always Choose Spike over you."

Spike stares at her with adoration, love, and awe. Angel stares at her with disbelief and pain. All the Scoobies murmur to each other about Buffy's choice and Xander and Giles both say, "I win, pay up." After a long moment of silence and awkwardness, Angel looks at Spike strangely, then at Buffy and sighs. He chuckles uneasily, "I guess it's better Spike than Riley." Buffy grins and helps Angel to his feet. Angel looks at Spike, "You better take care of her, William." Spike smiles, "Liam, when haven't I taken care of the women I love?" Angel chuckles again, "Guess you're right there. Don't disappoint me m'boy." Spike rolls his eyes.

Angel brushes himself off and smiles at Buffy, "And you take care of him too. William's got a poet's heart. Fragile but when in love, it loves with all it's got." Buffy nods, "I will." Angel holds out his hand to Spike and Spike hesitantly shakes it. Then he looks at Spike, "She'll tell you. Today, she'll tell you." He kisses Buffy's forehead and walks away, not looking back. Xander looks guiltily at Buffy and Spike, "Sorry, it kind of slipped out when he called to check up on you."

Spike shrugs, "It's okay, mate. No harm, no foul." Xander claps a hand on Spike's back, "Let's go back inside." The Scooby gang all go inside leaving Buffy and Spike alone. Buffy stares at Spike and blurts, "I love you." Spike turns to her, "What?" Buffy says it more softly, "I love you. I'm in love with you, William, and I'm forever yours." Spike embraces her and kisses her like he never kissed her before, "God, Buffy, I love you so much." Then he haves her sit on the porch steps and kneels down in front of her, "Buffy Anne Summers. You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls. A hundred plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you. I'm not asking you for anything. Well, I am, but that's beside the point. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy. And I want you to be my one. I want you to marry me." Buffy's eyes water and she nods, "Yes. I'll marry you. I love you, William."

He smiles, "I love you too, Buffy." She pulls his mouth to hers and murmurs, "Spike?" He smiles against her lips, "Yes, luv?" She grins, "I don't want to be the one. Sometimes." He knows she's talking about being the Slayer and so he says, "And, sometimes, I don't want to be this good looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear." Buffy grins again and kisses him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_As mentioned above, the idea of this story is not mine. It belongs to another writer on a different site all based on our two favorite characters: .com/ Please review and thanks for reading. Also, I know my loyal readers probably missed my story, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Generations so I want to assure you that I am back in the fold and currently finishing the new chapter. :) Missed everybody._


	6. Author's Note

katieg22

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

_This story was a Challenge from the website, ".com/" It was Challenge # 465 by Sarah. The idea of the story goes to her. Here was the Challenge on the website:_

Challenge: 465

**Name:**

Sarah

**Season:**

Season 6

Buffy is caught by Dawn & Tara in Dead Things.

Must haves:

1. Buffy is beating Spike outside the police station and gets caught by Dawn & Tara.

2. Dawn is furious at what Buffy has done with Tara being greatly disturbed & upset.

3. Spike insisting Buffy's not at fault and tries to protect her by claiming he did something wrong. Dawn & Tara don't believe him and insist on taking him back to Buffy's. Buffy follows them, guilt-striken by her sister's and Tara's words, therefore not hearing Katrina's name mentioned by the police.

4. Katrina's name is issued in the newspaper and the group realise the Trio are behind the murder.

5. Trio get taken out as the group finally mention Warren's name to Spike and he tells them where to find him as he visited Warren's lair in Smashed.

6. Tara still reveals that Buffy didn't come back wrong & Buffy must face the consequences of her actions.

7. Buffy and Spike re-learn how to be friends whilst he is recovering in Buffy's house as Tara and Dawn won't leave him alone with Buffy.

8. Buffy asks Spike for forgiveness.

9. Xander gradually befriends Spike.

10. Buffy and Spike slowly restart their relationship, with no violence involved.

11. Someone lets slip to Angel that Spike is living with Buffy and he pays a visit (can bring some of his group along if you wish), catching them kissing on the back porch. Altercation follows (physical/verbal or both) with Buffy choosing Spike in front of everyone. Angel can make some remark about preferring Spike over Riley.

12. Happy Spuffy ending (of course) with Buffy saying "I love you" to Spike (and he accepting this, no Chosen responses please!).

13. (this can be added in somewhere if you like) Spike gets his chip out, either through magic or it malfunctions early and Buffy gets the army in to remove it to show she does trust Spike.

CAN'T HAVE:

1. Severe out of character behaviour. Try to keep them as much in character as possible.

2. Buffy kissing Angel on the lips. BIG NO on this one!

3. Evil Xander or Willow (i.e. scheming to make Spike disappear or abusing Spike in secret).

That's about it. I hope this interests someone out there. Good luck and I look forward to reading any stories that arise. Also feel free to use any ideas mentioned here in your own stories if you like them and you don't want to write one that uses all the challenge requirements.

Sarah

* * *

><p>katieg22<p> 


End file.
